


《鸢尾花》下

by dblktkshb



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dblktkshb/pseuds/dblktkshb





	《鸢尾花》下

高瀚宇日常从床上醒过来，脑子却莫名有些困钝，他又闭上眼意念运转一会儿大脑才又睁开眼，房间里因为窗帘对阳光的遮拦所以很是阴暗，但不妨碍他隐隐看见床边坐了一个人。

他这才感觉出来有哪里不对，他的手脚好像被什么捆绑所以都没办法动，而且他感觉得出来，被子里面的自己，是裸着的。

他再看向床边那个人。

黑色的衣服衬得皮肤越发白腻，连同吊带旁披肩发和背面布料遮不住的蝴蝶骨那个好看的形状，泛着一股色情诱惑的味道。

是季慕宇吗?高瀚宇压着心头那点不高兴开口询问，……这有点像恶作剧让高瀚宇觉得没由来一阵难堪，他心里更害怕季肖冰看见现如今的状况。

“小姐?”

人醒了?！季肖冰捏着裙角站起来的时候依旧觉得不安，但是想起来昨天那人落在自己手背上的吻，虔诚又深情的样子是他所期盼的，但是，高瀚宇以为的“她”并不是他。

他走过去，把正脸露个躺在床上因为某些外界因素不能动弹的人看，然后紧挨着他坐下来。

吊带裙子还低领，高瀚宇眼看着那精致的锁骨靠过来，连脸都没敢看就扭了头过去，“小姐，玩笑开的过分就不好玩了。”

耳边有湿热的气息靠过来，耳鬓厮磨间，那不长的头发扫过高瀚宇的肩膀，带来的直接感受是痒，然后却是战栗，……这样的“季慕宇”让高瀚宇害怕。不一会儿，那人开了口，“高瀚宇，”却是低沉又有磁性的男声，与高瀚宇一直以来想象的温软的女孩子的声音大相径庭，“你说，什么玩笑就过分了?”

一时间高瀚宇也不知道做出点什么反应说些什么话才好。

季肖冰?！他……居然穿了女装?！

他没立刻给出什么反应，眼神却不由自主一点点开始慢慢打量人，这下看清了脸，估计没做什么多余的，但是带了假发也没什么违和感。不过高瀚宇觉得还是他原本的样子更好看。

本来这个人的品貌就是女孩子都比不来的。

A字裙收腰，本来就瘦的人不仅看着更瘦了一点，身形衬得纤长。再往下，高瀚宇这才发现，这条裙子还是个短裙，裙摆也就刚遮了大腿根儿悬在膝盖上方不远的位置。

大腿也很白，看的出来很滑。

意识到自己想要上手去试试手感之后的高瀚宇没敢继续看下去，猛的抬头对上季肖冰的目光，触及之后又快速闪开不去看这个人。

他感觉到自己身体的变化，在他还没来得及思考任何东西之前，他硬了。

这让他想起来自己刚刚以为面对的人是季慕宇的时候自己的感受，两者截然不同。偏偏他放着一个本来软软糯糯的女孩子没什么反应，对着跟自己一样性别的季肖冰有了想法。

但是他好像……并不抗拒。他现在手脚被绑没办法动，他甚至隐隐希冀季肖冰会对他做些什么。

亲吻来的毫无预兆，两个同样没什么吻技的人，一个被欲望蒙蔽了爱意上头，一个被嫉妒激发了欲望，牙齿磕在一起发出闷响，不知道谁的舌尖率先顶开对方的嘴唇，紧接着就感知到对方口腔的温度，两条舌头柔软的交缠在一起，不时就有黏腻的水声。

而现在，明显就是季肖冰掌握主动权。

掌握主动权的人撇开脸，高瀚宇看见他嘴角的笑意天真又轻佻，这厢在嘴里咂摸出来点酒精的味道才知晓这人还喝了酒来着。眼里三分醉意七分清醒，漾出来的都是满满的欲望，看着他的眼神专注又赤裸。高瀚宇突然觉得气恼，季肖冰不是喜欢高瀚宇吗？现在却对高瀚宇以外的人做这样的事……这种认知让高瀚宇心里堵了不止一点点。

随即反应过来他是在生自己的气。

那人的手探进被子里顺着他一向引以为傲的身材曲线下滑摸上自己的性器，身子几乎压在他身上，到耳边的几乎就是气音，撩人不自知，“你硬了?”

不过一瞬间的事，季肖冰空着的另一只手就狠狠掐上高瀚宇的喉咙，他眼睛里氤氲了一层水汽，像是要哭了。

被掐到不能呼吸的人明明是他，高瀚宇感到前所未有的窒息感，脖子被掐的生疼却仍旧腾了心思感到费解，怎么看上去他倒像是被欺负那一个?

高瀚宇费尽力气张大嘴尽力呼吸，疼痛让那些无处发泄的情欲滋长，他感觉他硬的快要爆炸了。

他甚至下意识地伸长了脖子以便那细白的手指更容易掌握，似乎料定了这个人下了狠劲却没打算掐死他。

季肖冰觉得他应该生气的，不管先前如何，整日心心念念的人就在身边，就算如他预料之中的一样不认识他，那么多朝夕相处也不值得他跟自己诉说些什么吗？而且这个人还以为自己喜欢的是他那个“妹妹”……

季肖冰把手移开，不给高瀚宇喘息的机会重又吻上去，舌尖横冲直撞，高瀚宇被掐过的喉咙还泛着刺痛感，却又无可抑制被对方口里的津液抚慰到。

高瀚宇觉得他大抵是要死在这人手里。

他看见那人肩膀上的吊带滑落到旁边堪堪挂在那里，粉嫩的乳尖隐隐又现现，耳边那道熟悉的声音来的有些莫名其妙，“你可以叫出声的。”

然后高瀚宇看见那人手里的散鞭，明明知道那都是要落在自己身上的，身子和大脑却不受控制觉得更加兴奋起来。

他的印象里，季肖冰从来没有做过什么出格的事情，礼貌，恭敬，浑身上下都是贵族家庭教出来的那良好的教养。——不会是，受什么刺激然后把他当做高瀚宇了？可是，这个放开了撩人的模样，到底是受了什么刺激?！

高瀚宇没想到这辈子居然有吃自己醋的机会。这人自始至终都没有喊过任何一个名字，不管是一直在他身边的管家高宇，还是意乱情迷欲望上脑把他认成的高瀚宇也好，都没有。

他好像被欲望焚烧了理智，从人间堕落变成恶魔，但是一举一动又清醒得很。

季肖冰拿着那根散鞭，感受到即使穿女装也前所未有的羞耻感，太冲动了。或许至少应该再求证一下才好，可是床上那人反应的欲望是实打实存在的，哪里有让人不信的道理。

上流社会的风流逸事多了人津津乐道，他隐隐记得喝醉那天的酒会上，那些个男人女人谈起这位功勋卓卓的公爵大人高瀚宇，在性事上追求着怎样的刺激，他们脸上的神情，隐晦又兴奋，厌弃又好奇，季肖冰记得那天他忍着呕吐的欲望继续灌酒，一遍又一遍问自己，到底在坚持些什么?

唾液依附在皮质的鞭子上，季肖冰感觉到有皮革的味道在嘴里鼻尖蔓延开来，不是很好的味道，但是好像也没那么糟糕。

第一下他瞅准了床上那人精实的腹肌，季肖冰隐隐感觉到反馈的手感还不错。高瀚宇的肌肉因为疼痛止不住收缩，痛感闷在鼻子口腔里变成一声声闷哼，腰部耸起来又跌回床上，反反复复。

季肖冰没玩过这个，手上的力度一开始还控制着，但是随着鞭子落在这个他单恋了许多年的人身上，有一种报复的快感蒸腾上来。第二下，第三下，一鞭接着一鞭，丝毫不给身下的人缓冲歇息的机会。沾了唾液的鞭梢落下去抬起来，那道痕迹似乎就格外火辣，那些或浅或深的嫣红的痕迹，就好像是昭示主权的标签，这个认知让季肖冰几近疯狂。

鞭子劈开空气那道凌厉的声音让高瀚宇本能地感觉到危险，然后在鞭子落下来之前想要躲避，被拿着鞭子施虐的人狠狠地掐着乳尖威胁，“不许躲。”

然后下一鞭果真没躲，纵使高瀚宇已经快要没有了知觉——也不知道是疼的，还是情欲顶天失了意念。

季肖冰回过神来也不舍得再下手了。

他俯身讨好地亲了亲刚刚有道落在胸膛上的鞭痕，然后慢条斯理地一路向下，最后停留在高瀚宇胯间坚挺的性器上。

尝到甜头之后，就想贪求越来越多的东西。对于喜欢的人，想要给予的，也多的多。

季肖冰凑过去，先是探出舌尖把高瀚宇欲望的头部顶在湿软的舌头上，然后慢慢，整个包在嘴里。虽然因为没有做过业务不熟练几次让牙齿一点点磕在柱身上，那点的刺痛感只是让高瀚宇更兴奋一点。季肖冰下意识地进行吞咽的动作，然后慢慢摸索着缓慢地吞吐。

高瀚宇几乎要抓狂，不仅仅是这个人现在的动作让他感觉自己已经烧的理智全无，还有心尖尖上蔓开的痒，满当当有什么东西溢出来，让他想要看看这个人现在的样子，不同于平日里见到的，另一番别人看不到的样子。

季肖冰强压下想躲开的欲望，嘴上的动作依旧没停，虽然没有什么技巧，但也足够了。他下巴酸痛，有唾液顺着下巴留下来，粘粘连连滴落在高瀚宇的耻毛上。

高瀚宇看见他眼角红红的，憋着气息，委屈又可怜，忍不住耸腰开始一下一下地往季肖冰喉咙深处戳刺。嘴里干涩得很，但是季肖冰迎合他的动作便于让高瀚宇的性器送进更深的地方，即使条件反射地想要干呕也没有退开。

高瀚宇微微曲着腿，费力地勾着脖子眼睛一眨也不眨紧盯着季肖冰，假发不知道什么时候就被摘掉了，除了滑落的肩带，穿的还算完整，甚至稍微打点一下就可以见人。但就是那点要露不露的感觉，偏偏才最撩拨人。

他发了狠地往里操弄，好像是在报复刚刚自己遭遇的暴行，在即将爆发的时候又用力操了几下才抵着那个温暖的地方射了出去。

精液的味道并不好，咽了一部分的季肖冰后知后觉感受出来，然后两个人面面相觑有一会儿。高瀚宇自然舍不得欺负他，但是没想到……他看见本来跪坐的人表情呆呆地擦掉嘴边的液体，然后开始小幅度挪动身子。

高瀚宇原本以为到这时候，捆绑的手脚也该被放开了，这个样子实在是太限制行动。但是跨坐在他身上的人自顾自地忙活，撩了裙摆摸准位置就慢慢往下坐。

疼痛自然无法避免，高瀚宇看见身上的人面色被晕染得透红，因为后方他性器的进入无意识抽动肩膀，显露出锁骨异常好看的形状来。感觉到进入一个温热的甬道，滑腻的感觉立刻让高瀚宇感觉出来这个人应该提前做了准备，他甚至能听见润滑剂与柱身内壁相贴发出的黏连的水声。

可能是第一次，所以准备的不那么充分。进到一半季肖冰就软了手脚，最后脾气上来了发了狠一鼓作气直接坐下去。

“啊……”这声绵长夹杂着痛感的呻吟要季肖冰压下去有难度，破开的疼痛层层叠叠蔓延开来之后让季肖冰忍不住颤抖起来，他从一开始掌握主动权，现在基本耗光了力气，被全部进入之后趴俯在高瀚宇身上，委屈的情绪来的猝不及防。

“高瀚宇，你混蛋你知不知道……”一句话出口，季肖冰感觉眼泪就要溢出来，就着这个深入的姿势贴过去解开了绑着人手的绳子，他现在，很想让这个人抱抱自己。

从头到现在没说过几句话的人被解了绳子之后，稍微活动了一下自己手腕，然后摸上季肖冰窄瘦的腰，托着那人上下小幅度活动让他适应自己。

缓过了那阵痛意，虽然仍然有些不适应，但是敏感的快意也一点点堆积起来让季肖冰头皮发麻。这场性事里两个人自始至终都没有说过什么，现在两个人这样坦诚地肌肤相贴，季肖冰反而更羞于说出什么话发出什么声音来，咬着牙紧闭嘴以免让自己发出声音。

高瀚宇讨厌被人掌控，因为无法预知自己的境况，处于被动地位，只能妥协或者……服从。可是就在刚才，他为此深深着迷，因为那是季肖冰。

他深知，如果一直处于被动状态对于现在的两个人来说都不太好。

这边季肖冰刚尝出点乐子来，位置突然就被翻了个个儿，对方长时间的沉默让他忘记，高瀚宇本来是怎样的人。

高瀚宇发了狠地操弄，每一次都像是要贯穿他一样，说出的话都是咬牙切齿的，“你倒是看看清楚，我到底是谁？”

就算是吃自己的醋，他也不甘心。

身下的人被撞的连呻吟声都稀碎，那点发哑的低吟撩拨得人只想在他身体里横冲直撞，“高……呜瀚宇……嗯……”

“我明明是高宇，你的管家啊，你忘记了?”偏偏要跟自己较劲的男人。

“你……你就是……呃啊……高瀚宇！”喘息里高瀚宇那三个字像是想要强调一样发音咬得格外重。高瀚宇来不及思索自己的身份什么时候怎么被他得知，他只看到怀里的人因为欲望熏染，白皙皮肤似乎整个变成粉红色的。

高瀚宇低头亲了亲季肖冰的额头，然后低头细细密密地吻在嘴唇上去安慰怀里的人，觉得自己要收回之前说的那句话。

他舍得。这种时候，他其实很舍得欺负他。

 

赵伯对于自家少爷的变化惊奇了好一阵儿，因为有好一阵子，季肖冰都没有扮成女孩子的样子了。倒是那高宇管家，比之前……好像更黏自家侯爵了。

“我说公爵大人，事情你都解决了，怎么还赖在这里?”

“你别生气啊，我这不是准备证据资料收集全了再跟你说的吗？再说了，你在我那里放了那么多你的人，你也没跟我说啊，，，，，，”

“……”

“我错了，我不是故意忘记你的。”

“……”

“我一直以为你是女孩子呢……”

“……”

“那你怎么还吃自己醋呢？”

赵伯一大把年纪了，被塞的狗粮可也不少，这才后知后觉知道这两个人在一起了。不禁感叹公爵大人也是真的会玩，到底还是他老了啊。

哎呀，真好。

 

后记：鸢尾花以蓝紫色居多，这种颜色冷艳高贵。看似难以接近，实则热情如火。鸢尾花的音译在希腊神话里是彩虹女神，因为它太过美丽。鸢尾花的花语是绝望的爱或者其他。  
我觉得这种花跟我原本想塑造的饼很相像，想法很多，但是文笔粗糙，bug巨多，写不出来很深的感觉，后来有xjm说想看sm，我想到了这个搁置的梗。但是我写不出暗黑，不会写虐文，连小甜饼也是勉勉强强，所以如果污了xjmm眼球，我在这里说声抱歉。非常感谢你能看到这里，谢谢。


End file.
